1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reduction process of an image using a face detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-196270 discloses a technique for breaking down signals from pixels in a flesh color region into luminance and color-difference signals, reducing signal strength of pixels in a specific range of the flesh color region through wavelet transform, and thereby removing wrinkles and blemishes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-233423 discloses a technique for enhancing edges and changing tones according to a size of a facial region. This makes it possible to separately process a facial region and another region different from the facial region.